


Hawkeye meets the Parents

by PaperDragonfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, In-Laws, Memories, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragonfly/pseuds/PaperDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's fiancé finally introduces him to one of her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye meets the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this piece of fiction. They belong to Marvel where applicable. The events and these only are my own.

19 hours.

That's how long is left of Clint Barton's bachelorhood.

18 hours.

That's when he's expected at the church.

6 hours.

Until the bachelor party starts.

1 hour.

Until the rehearsal dinner.

 

1 hour until he finally finds out who his fiancé's parents are. He's been dreading this moment since they met.

He stands in front of the mirror in his hotel room trying (and failing) to tie his Bow tie. He scowls and gives up, goes searching his partner to do it for him. His fiancé refuses to see him until the rehearsal starts.

50 minutes.

That's how long is left when he finally tracks Natasha down. 48 minutes. Natasha's done his Bow tie now and she's smirking at him like she knows something he doesn't. He hates it when she does that. It usually means she's about to thrash him.

43 minutes.

She's finished now and is probably on her way to complain to the Bride about his incompetency. He scowls again. A voice pops into his head, telling him he'll get frown lines if he keeps doing that. It's his mother. God rest her lovely soul. His father's too.

 

37 minutes.

He's pacing now. Checking his watch with every turn.

32 minutes.

He's gotten hold of a beer at this point. He knows the Bride wouldn't approve. He doesn't care. A little liquid courage is worth the beating she'll no doubt give him later. And he needs the toilet.

29 minutes.

He's sure his perception of time is distorted. He's sure it took longer than 3 minutes to find a men's room, take care of his business and get back to pacing in front of the doors to the dining room.

 

22 minutes.

It's too quiet. He knows something is probably going wrong somewhere. He won't try to help. He tried that once before. His fiancé replaced his Kevlar vest with a polystyrene packing copy. His ears were ringing for days afterwards.

17 minutes.

He remembers their first meeting. How she knocked him on his ass in a blizzard in Iceland. Now they're back in the same town two years later.

12 minutes.

He's growing restless. He knows the Bride is playing with his mind. She's making him wait. She's planning something. He's scared to know what.

7 minutes.

She kept saying no. Every time he asked her. To have coffee with him. To move in with him. To marry him. She always gives in eventually though. She never tells him why. He wonders why she sticks it out this time. Why she insists on waiting until now to introduce her parents.

 

3 minutes.

She's coming down the stairs now. He thinks he's never seen her look so beautiful. Her dress matches her eyes. Green taffeta. Her shoes match her hair. Black velvet. He takes her hand, pulls her in for a kiss. Takes her arm, escorts his Bride into the dining room.

 

1 minute.

He can see his fiancé smiling at him. She's laughing. At him. He can see it her eyes, in the way the corners of her lips tighten fractionally.

 

0.

It's time.

He sees horns and shudders. Hela no longer tries to contain her laughter. He supposes he should have seen this coming.

 

Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really proud of this for a number of reasons:  
> 1: It's the first time ever that I have successfully written continuously in the 3rd person present tense.  
> 2: I think I got the amount of suspense right.  
> 3: It's the first one-shot I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
